Isla Nublar
Isla Nublar is one of main islands of the Muertes Archipelago, also known as The Five Deaths following the Tri-Rex Disaster. Nublar was bought by the Hammond Foundation as the base for InGen and its scientists. Its sister islands: Isla Sorna, Isla Matanceros, Isla Muerta and Isla Tacaño, were used by InGen as the land to found DinoWorld on as well as house their 'Dinosaurs' and other creatures on. History In the Book Isla Nublar is an island 120 miles (190 km) off the coast of Costa Rica. It is 8 miles long and 3 miles wide at its widest point with a total of 22 square miles.1 When the Hammond Foundation leased Nublar from the Costa Rican Government, they were shocked that anyone would want it; the island was nothing but clouds, jungle, and hard rock (considering Nublar was a seamount). Yet, Hammond had secretly made this the site of Jurassic Park. It is also notable that Isla Nublar contained different scenery and climates throughout. For example, the helicopter landing pad is shrouded in a fine mist and surrounded by tall conifers. However, the Stegosaurus Paddock is depicted as being rough, bare and open. Before opening it to the public, John Hammond invited Alan Grant, Ellie Sattler, Ian Malcolm, Donald Gennaroand his two grandchildren (Lex and Tim) to experience the park, mainly due to his investors pressing an inspection. However, a sequence of disasters leads to the closure of the park. This event is nicknamed the Isla Nublar Incident or "The InGen Incident". Towards the end of the novel after the survivors are evacuated, the island is bombarded by the Costa Rican Air Force, destroying Jurassic Park and killing the dinosaurs. However, after the survivors are taken to the mainland, Martin Guitierrez, a Costa Rican biologist, informs Alan Grant that an unknown pack of animals (possibly Procompsognathus or Velociraptor) has been eating crops rich in lysine all over Costa Rica. Movies Isla Nublar was a remote island about 120 miles (190 km) off the west coast of Costa Rica, which is only 87 miles away from Isla Sorna. The island has a surface of 77 square kilometers (30 square miles). Its mountain ridges created varied ecological niches.1 The island was intended to be the site of Jurassic Park. It was to be a tourist attraction featuring living biological dinosaurs cloned from prehistoric DNA. The park was closed and abandoned before it could open due to multiple containment breaches, but was later reclaimed and successfully served as the site of a new tourist park, Jurassic World, that is until another containment breach occured in 2015 and the majority of the dinosours were free to roam the island. After the accident in 2015, the islands volcano became active again, threatening to destroy all living creatures on the island. INGEN secretly put into action a plan to rescue the majority of the islands spieces, including the original T-Rex , and Blue . During the operation, the volcano erupted, killing supposedly all the remaining dinosaurs that weren't rescued.